


Together again under the full Moon

by Yukine_tan



Series: Under the Full Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukine_tan/pseuds/Yukine_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an accident in the Karasuno High School Gym,due to the big storm, and that brings us here. The Karasuno Volleyball Club held it’s training in the neighbouring school’s gym, due to Takeda-sensei’s efforts. It was already time to end practice and coach Ukai gathered everyone around, they discussed some play tactics and after that they were dismissed.<br/>Everyone left for the changing rooms were they left their stuff, but Daichi and Suga were the ones left in charge to lock up the equipment room after they brought all the balls back in. What did they end up doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together again under the full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading ^^!  
> (Also read the end notes, after you read the fic to avoid spoliers)

 

* * *

**DAICHI`S PART**

* * *

 

˶Sawamura-kun, here are the keys to the equipment room. Just make sure it is locked and then return them to the teacher’s office. You don’t have to worry about locking up the gym, because the Janitor will still come. I am sorry that I have to make you do this even though I am a teacher. ˝ - Takeda-sensei was giving Daichi the keys, while scratching the back of his head as a form embarrassment.

˶You don’t have to apologize for anything, sensei. Suga and I don’t live far from here, so it’s not a big problem.˝

˶Alright then. I am sure that by the time you finish everyone should have already gone home, but please still check the rooms. Be careful while going home.˝

˶We will. You too, sensei, be careful while heading home.˝ - Both of them politely bowed as a sign of farewell and Takeda-sensei exited the gym. Daichi turned around and just saw Suga coming out of the changing room with two bags.

˶Daichi, Asahi and Nishinoya are still in the changing rooms, but it seems that everyone else has left.˝ - Suga said as he placed the bags he brought with him near the entrance door of the gym.

˶Ok, should we start cleaning up? ˝

˶Yes, we should, I’ll go fetch the balls that are still left. It seems that someone already pulled the cart with them in the equipment room. Daichi, could you go check and lock up the small room inside the equipment room? ˝

˶Alright, will do.˝ - Daichi headed off to the equipment room while Suga started collecting the leftover balls. Before he entered, he looked at Suga who was facing backwards towards him. It has been days since he and Suga were able to ʺhang outʺ together, since they had to train for the tournament till evening and over the weekend study for the exams that were coming up. Daichi was looking at Suga thoughtfully, from the top to the bottom. Remembering the smell of his light coloured hair, the marks he left on his neck, how his body felt in his arms and his cute expression he would always make and his arousing voice which he always tried to hide. Yes, they were dating for three months now, but haven’t been able to do it and he was quite frustrated.

˶Uhhh…˝ - Daichi let out a small sigh and the biggest problem was that the memories were making him feel hot. He was aroused. He tried to forget his thoughts and was about to enter the room and then it hit him. - ˶Auch!˝

˶Daichii! Don’t go off, daydreaming now! Do your work! ˝ - What hit him was a ball thrown by a very angry Suga.

˶Yes, I’m sorry…˝ - Daichi said in a low whimpering voice and finally entered the equipment room. It was a small room, maybe a bit bigger than the one they had in their schools gym. To his right was a shelf which had several balls on it. For soccer, basketball, handball and there were also some volleyball balls which weren’t put in the cart. He looked around and as he turned right while standing in front of the door he saw a door leading to another room. He approached the half opened door and saw that in the far back there was the cart which had the volleyballs in it. After that he pulled out the keys that Takeda-sensei gave him and looked the room.

˶Daichi! Could you come and help me for a bit? ˝ - Suga was calling him from outside the room. Daichi left the room to help Suga carry all the balls. They brought them back in the equipment room and just when they thought they finished they saw a vaulting horse in the corner where the changing room was. The students probably used it in their P.E. class and didn’t put it back. They thought that, since they were already here and cleaning up, they should put it back in the equipment room. Suga grabbed one side while Daichi the other. They were right across each other and Daichi still hasn’t cooled down. The vaulting horse was quite heavy and carrying it from one the gym to the equipment room was difficult. Suga was starting to breathe heavily. He remembered that Suga wasn’t very muscular. He was actually quite thin. Thought that’s not what Daichi paid attention to the most. He was focused on Sugas breathing which reminded him of the times he was holding him. It was the similar to the panting he had while Daichi would trust into him. Oh no. He was hard and really wanted to do it… now.

˶Daichi, we have to turn it around here, so I can go first.˝ - Suga said while breathing heavily in a low voice. They put it into the middle of the room. Daichi stepped back a few steps, while Suga was aligning it to stand straight. ˶Seems like that’s it.˝ - Suga said with a happy voice and then someone suddenly hugged him from behind. - ˶Huh?˝

It was Daichi who put his arms around Suga’s waist. He then moved closer and whispered into his ear…

 

˶Koushi, I want you…˝

 

* * *

**SUGA`S PART**

* * *

 

As they agreed, Suga left to pick up the balls, while Daichi headed over to the equipment room. Suga thought how this was a rare opportunity for them to go home together alone, since they walked with everyone half of the way. Daichi and him have been dating for three months now and they were so occupied with the club activities that they weren’t able to meet and well, Suga was missing him a lot. He missed Daichi’s warmth when he would hold him tight, the taste of his kisses- No, not now Suga thought as he slapped his face to make himself stop thinking about it (even though he already knew that his face was hot and red, and not just because he slapped himself). He stopped picking up the balls and turned around to where the equipment room was, to see that Daichi was standing in front of it doing nothing. That made him very angry and he threw a ball at him which hit Daichi right in the back of his head.

˶Daichii! Don’t go off, daydreaming now! Do your work! ˝ - What made him angry was that he was seriously thinking about them being able to spend time together and Daichi was just goofing off.

˶Uhh…˝ - Suga let out a sigh and continued picking up the balls, but there were quite a few so he decided to call back Daichi so he can help him.

˶Daichi! Could you come and help me for a bit? ˝ - Daichi came out the equipment room and ran towards him. They picked up the balls and stored them on the shelf in the equipment room. Finally finished. He taught, but when they exited the room they saw a vaulting horse in the corner where the changing room was. They taught since they are already cleaning up, they can just put it away. Each grabbed one side and they started carrying it across the gym to the equipment room. It was quite heavy and he started breathing faster. Suga looked up to Daichi, how he was able to do this with ease. His build was totally different than Suga’s. He was way stronger and more masculine. Suga remembered how he would look at Daichi`s body when they were doing it, tracing with his slim fingers over it. His face was feeling extremely hot, just after thinking what else they would after. He hanged his head and said to Daichi.

˶Daichi we have to turn it around here, so I can go first.˝ - Suga wanted to go first so Daichi wouldn’t be able to see his fire red face and he could calm down. They put it into the middle of the room and Suga went back to the front to see if it stands straight. He then started aligning it.

˶Seems like that’s it.˝ - Suga said with a happy voice and then someone suddenly hugged him from behind. -

˶Huh?˝ It was Daichi who put his arms around Suga’s waist. He then moved closer and whispered into his ear…

˶Koushi, I want you…˝

˶D-D-Daichi! What are you doing?!˝

˶Koushi…˝ - Daichi whispered again in Suga`s ear and then moved his lips to his neck.

˶Daichi! We can’t do it here! ˝ - Suga tried to escape Daichi`s embrace, but he was holding him tightly and he kept repeating his name over and over.

˶Someone might se-ah...mnh! ˝ - Daichi lifted Suga`s shirt from behind and started playing with his the little erected nipple while kissing his neck passionately. Suga didn’t notice before but something was poking him from behind a he already knew what it was. Also Daichi’s lips were hot. Suga hasn’t felt Daichi`s touch in a while which now made him react even better. Suga was starting to feel flustrated and he couldn’t back off now, he didn’t even want to. Suddenly he just fell, better said his legs gave up from all the excitement.

˶Ah, Suga! Are you alright?! - Daichi kneeled down to Suga who facing him with his back and had his head hanging low. - Suga, I…I am sorry, I didn’t mean to- Woah! ˝

˶Stupid, stupid Daichi! ˝ - Suga turned around and threw himself onto Daichi so they both feel back on the floor. Suga was hugging him tightly, while having his head buried in Daichi`s shoulder. - I am sooo mad at you, but also so happy, for being able to feel you so close to me! I was really scared…*sob* I didn’t..know what would happen with us… ˝ - Suga was sobbing and trembling in Daichi`s arms.

˶What did you think would happen with us? ˝ - Daichi raised his hand and started patting Suga`s head to calm him down.

˶I thought…*sob*…you would… leave me… ˝ - Suga was able to mutter these words out while trying to grasp some air. Daichi let out a small sigh and put both of his hand to Suga`s face so he can make him face him.

˶I will never leave you, Suga. I love you with all my heart. Did you forget that I was the one who confessed my feelings to you? No matter if we part after school finishes, we will pull through, because we love each other… or do you not love me anymore?˝ - Daichi asked the question with a teasing voice which made Suga stand up straight, now to sit on Daichi`s lap.

˶How can you say that!? Of course I love you…*sob*…and I will always love you! ˝ - Suga shouted at Daichi while still sobbing and he was banging his hands onto Daichi`s chest and jumping up and down on his lap.

˶O-Oi, Suga! - Daichi grabbed Suga`s arms and pulled himself up to take Suga into a warm embrace - Suga, if it is like that, then please stop crying.˝ Daichi took hold of Sugas face and wiped off the remaining tears in his eyes, furthermore giving him a light kiss on his forehead.

˶Also, you could stop jumping in my lap.˝ - Daichi said with an embarrassed voice, turning his head sideways while scratching the back of his head.

˶I-I-I am so sorry! - Suga hanged his head in embarrassment, but he spoke up short afterwards wearing an innocent face -…but, it seems that we can’t go home like this, both you and I are…Mnh!!

When Daichi saw Suga`s innocent face he grabbed him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

˶Mnn..ah..hah…mhn˝ - The kiss was deep. Suga could feel Daichi`s tongue inside his mouth intertwining with his. Daichi moved Suga onto the floor so there legs were crossed over each other’s. Daichi pulled up Sugas shirt once again and helped him take it off. Suga turned his head away, but Daichi could still see his red face, even in the dark with the only light being the full moon which shined trough the small windows of the room. Daichi passionately said Sugas name, looking him deep into the eyes and then moving his gaze to the pale bare chest. Daichi put his lips onto Suga`s erected nipple and started sucking it strongly, while pinching the other one.

˶Dai…chi n- not there…*pant* Ah, nnm!˝ - Suga was panting and moaning, which turned Daichi on very much. He put the other hand which was free onto Sugas thigh and slowly moved his hand to the inside of his pants. Suga was slightly hard, so Daichi started stroking him sensually which made Suga tremble and moan.

˶Aa..hah..uhnm..Da-Daichi I want us…*pant* both to feel good.˝ - Suga who was shivering leaned himself onto Daichi, so he stopped Daichi from playing with his chest. He put his hand onto the same area that Dacihi was stroking, and started doing the same.

˶S-Suga.hah…lets change positions.˝ - Daichi grabbed Suga under his arms and pulled him up, bringing him over to the vaulting horse in the middle of the room. He helped Suga sit down on it, which interrupted Suga`s doing onto Daichi. Suga was sitting straight on the vaulting horse while Daichi was standing in front of him stroking him off and kissing his chest. His tempo of moving his hand on Suga`s now hard member increased.

˶N-No..Da.ichi, I-I`m gonna c-cum! ˝ - Suga murmured with a trembling voice and then it felt as shock waves hit him throughout his body, he came and the white splattered all over his chest. Suga fell back onto the vaulting horse gasping for air.

˶Daichi *pant* I-Woah! ˝ - Suga who was still felling dazed had his pants pulled down by Daichi and his legs put up, so that he wouldn’t fall he had to hold them, while Daichi shifted over to Suga`s entrance . Daichi pressed his mouth onto it, which made Suga jerk.

˶Da-Daichi.hah.n-not there..nngh! ˝ - Suga wanted to cover his mouth with his hands so he wouldn’t let any moans escape, so he dropped his legs onto Dacihi`s shoulders, since he was crouching now. He could feel Daichi`s tongue inside him, making it all wet, though not for long because Daichi put something other in; one finger and shortly after that, two. He was stretching him so Daichi would be able to enter easier and Suga wouldn’t feel any pain without the lube. All of a sudden Daichi pulled his fingers out and leaned over Suga.

˶S-Suga I can’t..hold it *pant* anymore… - Daichi was panting and pressing against Suga with a full hardened member. Suga knew that he was at his limit, he didn’t cum even once. Daichi leand to Suga`s ear and whispered in a low and gentle voice - I want to be inside you.˝

˶Sure,*pant* come Daichi! ˝ - Suga wearing a gentle expression opened his arms, as a sign for Daichi to come. He also wanted to be connected with Daichi.

˶Suga! ˝ - Daichi yelled out and entered him in one trust going all the way in, which made Suga jolt and grasp for air. Daichi started moving in a needy way.

˶Da-Dai-chi!AAH! S-Slow down! Mngh! ˝ - Daichi was slamming into Suga with high speed.

˶Suga!AHH! S-Suga! It feels *pant* so good inside you…hah..Nng! ˝ Daichi felt Suga squeezing him down there which made Daichi even more aroused.

˶Aaah! Mngh! Daichi! Right there! Ah! ˝ - Daichi hit Sugas point and kept moving in that direction.

˶Daichi! I-Im gonna c-cum again! uhn!˝

˶M-Me too, Suga…˝ - Daichi was moving as fast as he could inside the tight Suga who was moving his hips together with Daichi`s rhythm.

˶I-Im cum-Ahnnnn..Daichi!˝

˶Koushi! Ahnm!˝ - With a final trust it was all over. Daichi fell over onto Suga`s chest trying to grasp air, the same as Suga. Daichi raised his head and looked over to Suga, giving him a small kiss.

˶I love you, Koushi.˝

_˶Ahnnn!..Hah..Nhm!˝_

˶I love you too Daichi, Did you hear that? ˝

˶That were probably our echoes, your voice was adorable˝ - Daichi said teasingly while wearing a huge grin.

˶Auch!˝ - Suga lightly hit Daichi on the back of his head and chuckled

˶You big pervert.˝ - They looked into each other’s eyes and embraced for a final kiss.

 

***A few minutes later***

 

After they cooled down, Daichi was scolded by Suga (˶What were you thinking!?˝). They cleaned their bodies with a towel and thought they could also take a shower. They heeded over to the showers, but changed their mind as soon as they got there. They wanted to leave the keys at the Teachers’ lounge, but no one was there anymore so they went ahead and gave them to the Janitor lady. They got a load of praise from her, for staying here late and cleaning up. They just hoped that there wasn’t anything left in the little room. Suga and Daichi walked out of the school and started walking home, hand in hand, under the shine of the fool moon.

 

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> Why didn’t Suga and Daichi take a shower? Also was what they heard really echoes?  
> That is another full moon story...


End file.
